Home is Where the Heart Is One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Stephen Sheamus can't wait to get home to his girlfriend Casey after being on the road for 2 months.


**Home is Where the Heart Is**

**(one Shot)**

**Characters:**

**My own character Casey who is Stephen (Sheamus' girlfriend)**

**Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly)**

**Summary:**

**Stephen longs to be home in Tampa with his beautiful girlfriend Casey after a long 2 months on the road.**

**Chapter Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anybody in this story other than my own character Casey. I just had a brain storm earlier and thought of making this story.**

**I also been doing some searching on how Stephen would speak Gaelic to his girlfriend using Google Search such as I Love You and Sweetheart in that language.**

**Enjoy!**

4:25AM (Nov.1,2010)

It had been a long 2 months since Stephen Farrelly aka Sheamus known to the WWE Universe hadn't seen his girlfriend since he had been constantly on the road and terribly missed her.

The only time they would get to see each other was by either texting,e-mailing, and simply talking to each other by webcam which still wasn't the same face to face.

She understood his road schedule pretty well when he got home. She wasn't the clingy girlfriend that always latched on to him. She loved their life to be personal when he was always home and didn't mix personal stuff with his work.

Stephen was grateful to have Casey in his life and they had been dating for 3 years currently. He had met her when he and a bunch of guys were out clubbing and when he saw her, he was definitely smitten with her and asked her on a date which she accepted and the rest was all history from there.

He longed to see her now that he was just getting home after a grueling few months on the road and just wanted to hold his beautiful redheaded girlfriend in his arms.

He parked his car in the parkinglot and smiled knowing his girlfriend was already asleep in their room in the apartment. They really didn't live in a fancy home or anything but it was just a regular apartment home complex with 2 bedrooms,full kitchen,and 2 bathrooms since he was never home a lot so he thought of just living the simple life with her and she was okay with it as well.

Stepping out of his car, the Irishman smiled gladly to be home and finally hold his angel in his arms.

He grabbed his bags and got his house key out of his keychain and unlocked the front door.

When he got in, he stepped in the dark foyer turning on the lights before placing his luggages down by the side of the wall and making sure the security alarm was set while locking the doors after he just entered the house.

The tall Irish wrestler smiled as he went to go look for his girlfriend Casey knowing she had to be asleep in their room as usual.

Walking to their room, he saw Casey was fast asleep on the bed on her side of the bed with only his t-shirt and undies on. Her red hair shone so beautifully like an angel with the moon glowing down on her and she looked so perfect in his eyes.

He walked over and kneeled down to her level next to the bed brushing some of her long locks out of her face that fallen as he quietly watched her sleep.

He gave her forehead a small kiss causing the young woman to stir from her sleep and open her beautiful blue eyes sleepily to see her boyfriend Stephen watching her with a warm smile on his face.

"Ste?"The redheaded woman asked sleepily reaching out for him as he took her hand and kissed the palm of it as she looked into his beautiful angelic green eyes.

"I'm here angel."He told her sweetly.

"You're home."She smiled at him.

"Of course I'm home beautiful."He told his girlfriend as he leaned in to cup her cheek and stroke her cheek.

"I missed you."She said laying on her side to face him happy to just be with her boyfriend.

"I missed you too baby."The handsome Irish man said softly to her as he kissed her as she sighed happily into the passionate kiss he gave her.

"Make love to me babe."She requested wanting him after so long.

"Mmmm...there's nothing more I want do that ravage ya baby. It's been far too long."He chuckled after he let his breathing slow down after sharing a a beautiful and romantic kiss with his girlfriend taking off his small cap,t-shirt,pants,boxers,and socks throwing them in a pile before joining his girlfriend in bed.

Casey smiled at how beautiful her boyfriend was as he stood there in his naked glory. He was as if he was sculpted out of stone.

As soon as he joined her in bed, he sat up studying his girlfriend's beautiful features while sharing an intense and passionate kiss.

"So sweet as I remembered."The Irish man said as he broke their lip lock.

He reached for his t-shirt slipping it off her head and threw it with the rest of his clothes and joined her in another heated lip lock tasting her sweet mouth as she let a small moan escape her as she felt his lips attack her neck trailing down butterfly kisses to her breasts gasping when she felt him move to her sensitive rosy nipples teasing them with his teeth and tongue.

"Ste..."Casey cooed as she held his head close to her as Ste gave the right nipple the attention he did the left sucking and nipping at it driving her insane.

"You're so beautiful."The Smackdown wrestler told his girlfriend loving her beautiful body as she tried to regain her breath as she gave him a small smile of satisfaction.

Stephen rose back up giving his girlfriend a tantilizing kiss leaving her weak at the knees for him while slipping his right hand in between her thong and found out how wet she was for him as she arched her back when she felt him touch her down below.

Mmmmm...you're so wet...I like that."He smirked at her as he slipped his fingers into her wet folds as Casey whimpered feeling Stephen pump his fingers in her as he cradled her into his arms.

"Oh yeah baby..."Stephen groaned loving the feel of how wet she was on his fingers as her breath was labored as she could feel his long digits slammed inside her as she matched him thrust for thrust.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah...Stephen gosh that feels so good!"His girlfriend squealed as his thrusts got faster until her walls clamped down on him as her orgasm hit as her sweet nectar flowed out of her onto his slender fingers tasting her.

"Mmmmm...so good love."He said with a smile tasting her as she tried regaining her breath from his delicious torture.

"I think I want more..."He chuckled as he slid her thong off as she raised her slender hips off the best letting him throw it somewhere off the bed as he dipped his head to taste her as she gasped as she grabbed his head running her fingers through his soft spikey hair whimpering and moaning at his touch of his tongue in her.

Stephen groaned softly loving the taste of his girlfriend sliding his tongue in and out of her tasting every inch of her that was so sweet while she was running her fingers through his hair and thrashing her head back on her pillow every time he pleasured her.

Casey cried out as Stephen found her sensitive button and rubbed it until he could feel her cumming again the second time and licked her clean.

"You taste so wonderful honey."The Irish man smirked at her as she giggled at how sweet and seductive he could be.

"Ste...I want you inside me."His beautiful girlfriend pleaded to him.

"Come here beautiful."He told her standing up from the bed as she listened to him.

"Stand here at the end of the bed with your arse in the air and let me do the lovin' okay. I'm gonna take care of you."He breathed against her neck letting her know he was going to make sweet love to her just the way he wanted too as she shivered at the tone of his lovely voice.

His huge frame hovered over her stroking his cock until he positioned himself inside her letting her get used to his size since he could feel how tight she was.

"You okay sweetheart?"He asked making sure she was okay as he held her hips in place.

"I'm okay baby. Go ahead."She reassured him with a sweet smile standing up to kiss him softly.

"I'm gonna go slow that way I don't hurt ya. If I do please let me know baby."Stephen just wanted to let his girlfriend know if he went too fast not to make her uncomfortable.

"I will babe but you can never hurt me."She told him she was fine as he continued what he was doing and let himself slide out of her for a minute then placed himself back inside with a slow hard thrust causing her to cry out in pleasure.

His thrusts started out slow and gentle just to get her into the rhythm with him as he held her in his arms.

"Faster babe..."Casey pleaded needing him.

Stephen went fast and hard thrusting his hips as she met him thrust for thrust as they met in a tantilizing sizzling passionate kiss both wanting each other.

The Irishman's hand ghosted down to his girlfriend's bundle of nerves as she wanted to scream while he captured her soulful scream into his mouth as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh yeah hon I'm gonna torture your sweet body..."Stephen said to her growling sensually trailing his fingers on her pale beautiful porcelain doll like skin.

The redheaded beauty bit back a moan as Stephen teased her sensitive clit in between her legs while he continued to pump faster in her as his left arm held her in place.

"Babe...I wanna cum..."Casey whimpered against him ready to climax as he kept torturing her driving her insane.

"Not yet love...hold it in for me."Stephen told her as his thumb rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves teasing her every moment.

"I can't Ste...Please I want to cum..."The feeling of needing of an orgasm as she could feel the burning sensation in her stomach and she couldn't take his teasing anymore.

"I'm gonna make you cum..."He growled in her ear wanting to turn her on more.

Stephen replaced his fingers and thrusted his cock more faster panting and groaning as he could feel his girlfriend's impending orgasm come to a close.

"Ste...I'm gonna cum..."She whimpered feeling it as she was so close.

"Cum for me baby...I wanna feel you."He smirked devilishly against her skin.

The redheaded beauty shut her eyes tightly feeling her juices flow out onto Stephen's erection as her walls clamped down hard on him.

"You okay baby?"He asked her if she was okay after that wonderful orgasm she experienced.

"Yeah...I'm fine Laoch. That felt so relieving..."She smiled at him loving how he made her feel with that strong orgasm as he stroked her back gently.

He placed his cock back inside her feeling how wet she was as she whimpered as his thrusts got more harder and faster until he slammed into her a few more times till he came and exploded in her walls spilling his hot seed in her.

"It feels great to be home with my beautiful queen."Stephen said smiling at his girlfriend as he carried her in his arms bridal style as she nestled her head into his warm chest after they made love as he layed her onto their bed.

"I love you Laoch. Welcome home."The redheaded lover next to him sweetly spoke softly as she layed her head on his chest and her hand over his heart glad to have her boyfriend with her and home is where the heart is where he belonged with her.

"Tá grá agam duit" (I Love You). He spoke to her in Gaelic kissing her head before kissing her soft lips.

He watched his beautiful girlfriend close her beautiful baby blue eyes as he was stroking her beautiful long ruby red hair causing her to relax and breathe slowly. The moon from the window made her look like an angel as she slept peacefully away.

"Good night céadsearc (sweetheart)."Her lover whispered to her kissing her one more time on the forehead before pulling her into his arms as he too let sleep over come him.


End file.
